Writer's Hazard
by me-ladie
Summary: The life of a writer is a hard one, especially for someone like Tweek. Tweek slash, written for Twitch for Christmas. Merry Christmas Twitch!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own, as if I would own something like South Park. _Shudder_ It's too twisted for my imagination... but that doesn't mean I don't have fun playing with it. :D

**Rating:** PG-13 for content alone

**Summary: **The life of a writer is a hard one, especially for someone like Tweek. Tweek slash, written for Twitch for Christmas. Merry Christmas Twitch!

**Author's Note:** My first fic in a long time… First of all, sorry about the no updates in _Parle Vous Français_, I have been involved in far too many other things to work on it. I even wrote a novel! Though I will assure you, chapter one will be up by January 31st at the latest.

When reading this, there's a part for reviews. I've taken actual reviews and tweaked them to fit the stories, it was so much fun looking for reviews and reading all the lovely praise (and stupid flames) around. Have a look and see if it's a review you've received or given out. They're all credited at the end.

This fic is my tribute to all the great slash authors out there (you know who you are) whop provide us all hours and hours of reading enjoyment. So please, think of them, and the hours they put into their work. They keep us all sane, and we love em all.

Quick note, I have never written Tweek as a main character before. I tried my hardest, but he was difficult for me to get my head into. So be warned, I think I've got him written well, but I don't know.

For Twitch, his Christmas present sealed with love and kisses from me. The Tweek slash he wanted, fluffy, slashy and hopefully original. :)

All my love to you all! And Merry Christmas,

Maggie

* * *

Tweek sat at the computer, his fingers lightly dancing over the keys. As words appeared on the screen he jerked, pleased with what he had written. He enjoyed writing, it was a hidden passion of his though he would never tell any of his friend's what he had written about, he was far to embarrassed.

Not that he wouldn't have minded his friends knowing what he wrote about, it was other people he was scarred of. Bullies like Eric Cartman would beat the shit out of him if they ever knew. No, it was safer that he kept those kinds of things to himself, he was safer that way.

He reached for his coffee which he had left to the right of his computer and drank deeply, loving the rich taste. He looked at the computer screen, his right eye twitched slightly. He needed to finish the piece by tomorrow; he had promised "_Readncurly_" that he, "_BlondeSpasm_", would have it done. He scrolled down the word document and reread what he had written.

_Samuel looked at Ryan, his eyes full of lust. A snake like tongue lapped over his perfectly shaped mouth, sending shivers down his onlookers back. Ryan was like a god, with his strong chiselled features and smooth abbs._

_Samuel reached out and touched Ryan, gasping at the feel of his firm stomach underneath his hands. He leant forward and covered Ryan mouth with a searing kiss, their tongues batting for dominance. Samuel ginned as Ryan gave in, wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck._

_However, Ryan wasn't defeated yet. He thrust up against Samuel, rubbing their hardness together. Ryan enjoyed making Samuel writher and moan beneath him. Ryan trailed his hands down Samuel's body and_-

"Tweek," His mother called out, causing Twitch to quickly save and exit out of the word document. "It's nearly time for dinner. What were you reading?"

"Nothing mom, _gah_," Tweek said, a spasm overtaking his body. "It's a secret, stop pressuring me."

"Sorry dear," His mother cooed, putting away freshly iron clothes. "Now hurry up and finish, Dinner will be ready soon."

Tweek waited until his mother had left the room before he opened up the document. He really did not want to know what his parents would say, they'd probably send him to an insane asylum, hell most people thought he belonged in one anyway. Twitch saved the file and then uploaded it onto the site.

'_No,_' He thought, his right eye twitching slightly. '_No one can know_.'

**-**

"Hey Twitch!"

"Gah!" Twitch shouted, jumping slightly. "Don't sneak up on me!"

"I was walking towards you," The person said, smiling. "And you didn't see me coming?"

"Sorry Kyle," Tweek said, his eyes twitching slightly. "I was distracted."

"I was wondering if you had a partner for the Human Bio assignment yet," Kyle began, smiling at Tweek. "Stan and Kenny have decided to work together, and I am _not_ working with Cartman."

"No, I don't have a partner," Twitch said, shaking slightly. "So I'll go with you."

"Okay cool," Kyle said grinning. "Bye."

**-**

Twitch sat eagerly in his chair as he logged onto his computer. He couldn't wait to see whether he had gotten any reviews. He lived for reviews and the praise that wafted through them. And even with an occasional flame because of the content of his fic, reviews always made him feel warm inside. He signed into his email, smiling as notifications of reviews filled the page. He began to read them.

_"He's never rough, but never gentle."  
nice line Kinda describes my relationships, lol :) this was very simple and cute, I liked it alot :) keep going!_

_-_

_ok, im not trying to be mean, but... _

pleez dont write fanfics when u dont know a lot about the show and the characters. if u did youd kno;  
1)Samuel isn't gay, he hads a girlfriend  
2)Ryan hates Samuel (HUGE understatement)  
3)no, its not just "affectionate teasing". they want each other dead.

sorry. had to say sumthin. it was just annoyin me.

i dont mean to be bitchy tho! your a really good writer.

_-_

_OMG. pant pant pant _

You are...the most. What do I mean by that? The most awesome, most fabulicious, most phenomenal, the most...EVER! SPASM, YOU ARE THE FUCKING MOST! I absolutely LOVED this thing, I only wish I could write smexxyful PORN like you. Hot damn. I need a towel after that little beauty. You know I actually had to turn the lights off and read this in the dark, that's how hot it got? I officially dub Kyle/Christophe to be fan-fucking-tastic. This one's goin' on the ol' favorites list for sure. THE SPASM MAN DOES IT AGAIN!

_-_

_SWEET! I've just read all 11 chapters and I love love love this! YES! _

You're so amazing at writing fluffiness. It's just perfect.

LEIAHKLEKLJALAKSDJFLJEWOALDJLFSL LASDKJFILJSALIJDFLIASJIDFJSDIOJAILFKLSDJAFKLSDJF  
This fic is so amazing! Haha

OMG! They're all gonna go to to Alan's Place OO Aren't they? I lovin the plot.

I can't wait for the next chapter so update, update, update!

-

_This is the best fucking thing I've ever read. Seriously. I've read it about 4 times aleady!  
Plus points on the fact that I love the Samuel/Ryan pairing.  
Sad ending though. I've never been fond of Joshua... _

Hey! Maybe you could write a sequel to this? I can't say I see Joshua and Samuel working out well... And maybe Samuel finds a way to get Ryan back? Or Tanya helps Samuel get to Alabama to see him or something with the Unthinkable Passions quality like that...  
Think about it.  
Au Revoir.

-

_his story was seriosuly a good story and the ending was very well thought out but you should have given more detail in the end rather then they were both buried together on sunday it should have had a final sentence that would have kept the story lingering inside peoples minds but other then that this story is excellant and you're definetly one of my favortie authors_

-

_Oh. My. Goodness. _

Well well well, that was the best way to spend my Saturday night/Sunday morning EVER! This fic absolutely perfect. Okay, let's see what we have here. It's absolutely hilarious - my mom actually had to come in here and tell me to shut up because my laughter woke her up. The characters? Perfect. Especially Samuel, some of the things that he says are just so dead-on, it's amazing. And Tanya just makes me roffle all over the place!

Guh. I can't get over how OMGWTFAWESOME this fic is, easily one of the best I have EVER read, and trust me, I read way too much for my own good. From now on, this is the fic I will recommend when I need to prove how awesome Slash is.

10/10 A+ would buy from again

_-_

_OMG! YAY YOU! you had me screaming and makinh little wierd noises through the whole thing! the ending was awesome! and the pairing is so original! way to go!puts you on author alert list _

_-_

_finished it.  
I am absolutely floored. stunned and blown away.  
how did you do that?  
Joshua was four-dimensional.  
The plot was incredible.  
This is an ethereal gem of a story. _

Some random thoughts:  
The bits with the Tanya made me happy. :D  
Ryan's light green eyes made me happy. That's how I draw him!  
That was a funny little jolt when the guy on the talk show mentioned the show "South Park." And the thing with Great Expectations was cool too.

Goes off to draw fanart for the story

-

_Well this was one of mah favorite chapters. Liked the ending. Must write more. Or... Ima... die or somthing... but really good, you develop the characters really well. Like the cookies. _

-

_Hey Spasm! I squealed when i saw this! You actually posted It... :p I worship you in your worshippableness _

Love to read more of your stuff...

The reviews were nice, but he was disappointed that _Readncurly_ hadn't reviewed yet. Usually they were the first to review, but they hadn't even left so much as an insult. Tweek bit his lip and sighed, it wasn't fair.

He had read and reviewed every single one of _Readncurly_'s fanfiction, just as a devoted fan would. And he had thought that _Readncurly_ was his own devoted fan, but obviously they weren't. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, turning off the computer.

He stood up and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. His mother was there, making dinner as she always did. Tweek poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it slowly, revelling in the rich taste.

"Are you okay hun?" His mother asked, staring at him. "You don't look to happy."

"Don't worry Mom," Tweek said, forcing a smile. "Just a bad day."

"My poor dear," his mother said, walking over and kissing his forehead. "You have a fight?"

"No," Tweek said, shaking her off. "Just a bad day."

"Well you go and watch TV," His mother said firmly. "And I'll make you a nice cup of hot chocolate."

**-**

_Sorry about the late review, me Mom was giving nme a hard time again. God I can't wait until I turn 18, then I can get out of here. Anyway, enough about me._

_I loved this fic, it is your ebst by far. So hoit, so yummy, I had to bit my lip to stop myself from going all gooey. Samuel and Ryan, they look so good together. If only the wiseasses who owned the TV network realised that they would make the show better._

_Sorry, ranting. Again. I am eagerly awaiting your next fanfiction, you seriously make my life worth living. Until then, peace out._

_Readncurly_

**-**

Tweek sat in the library, reading over his messy scrawl, trying to figure out what he had written. It seemed an impossible task; his writing was far too incomprehensible to make out. His left eye twitched and he sighed, his life was not good, even the review from _Readncurly_ didn't make him feel any good.

'_Maybe I should give up coffee,_' He thought to himself, squinting slightly. '_Then maybe my hands wouldn't shake so much._' He held up his hands and studied them before he shook his head. '_If I gave up coffee I would go insane_.'

"Hey Tweek," Kyle said, sitting down beside him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to read over my Biology notes," Tweek said, staring at the red head. "I can't read my own hand writing."

"Don't worry," Kyle said, smiling at him. "We'll work off mine, I'll photocopy them for you."

"Thanks," Tweek said, smiling as Kyle walked away. '_Gah, he's so nice._'

Last time he had an assignment he had to work with Cartman, who made him do the entire project himself. When they only got a C, because Tweek couldn't read his own handwriting or research notes, Cartman blamed him. Tweek ended up staying at home that week covered in bruises and blood.

At least _Readncurly_ talked with him over Messenger and kept him company. And sympathised with him, that was the best part, they sympathy. Tweek remembered that week as one of the best he had ever spent. He had also written a lot of smut that week, which he did enjoy writing.

"Here you are," Kyle said, handing him the warm, freshly copied notes. "So how do you want to tackle this?"

"Huh?" Tweek said, his eye twitching. "Gah! I don't know."

"Don't panic," Kyle said, reaching out and soothing him. "It's just an assignment."

Kyle smiled and Tweek gasped, he looked so… pretty when he smiled. His green eyes seemed to light up and illuminate his freckled face. Tweek smiled back, his cheeks tinged with red.

"I was thinking we can divide it into two parts," Kyle continued, looking down on the assignment sheet. "Research and presentation, we can either do one or the other or work on both together."

"Uh," Tweek began, closing his eyes tightly shut. "I don't know. It's just- Gah!"

"Hey calm down," Kyle soothed, gently stroking his hand. "Think on it and we can discuss it tomorrow."

Tweek watched as Kyle walked off, waving a slight goodbye. Slowly, Tweek looked at the hand that Kyle touched and smiled. He could still feel the gentle pressure of the red heads touch.

-

**Readncurly: **Hey Spasm!

**BlondSpasm:** Hey Readncurly!

**Readncurly:** ? R U

**BlondSpasm:** Not to bad, urself?

**Readncurly:** I'm good, pretty warm and fuzzy inside.

**BlondSpasm:** That's good.

**Readncurly: **How's school going for you?

**BlondSpasm:** Have an assignment I have to do.

**Readncurly**: I hate assignments.

**BlondSpasm:** So do I… There's only one good thing.

**BlondeSpasm**: The guy I'm doing it with is really…

**Readncurly: **Hot?

**BlondeSpasm**: Yeah… In a nerdish kind of way.

**Readncurly**: Ahh, a hot nerd.

**BlondeSpasm:** kind of like us hey?

**Readncurly:** Yeah, like us.

**Readncurly**: Shit I g2g

**Blondespasm**: Okay then.

**Readncurly**: It's my mother, she need to get the pole out of her ass.

**Readncurly**: Talk to ya later?

**BlondeSpasm**: Of course

**-**

"Students, I expect you to use this time wisely and work on your assignments," The teacher rambled after they had all sat down. "For those of you who don't, you'll just have to work harder later on."

Tweek twitched slightly as the teacher made his speech. He knew that already, every student did. But for some unknown reason, teachers liked to say it over and over again. They loved to drill it into a students brain, repetition was the key.

"So Tweek," Kyle said, sitting down beside the blonde boy. "Have you come to a decision?"

"I thought we could work on it together," Twitch said, remembering the feeling of Kyle's hand upon his own. "We could always confer over Messenger, if you have it."

"Yes I do," Kyle said, getting out a pen. "I have constant access, unless my Mom is being spiteful."

"So how do you want to do this?" Tweek asked as Kyle wrote down his screen name.

"You research palnt cells," Kyle said handing Tweek the piece of paper. "And I'll do animal. We can talk tonight over Messenger."

Tweek smiled and pulled over a book on plant cells, this part would be easy. He found plants fascinating and knew everything about them, which was probably why Kyle had given him plant cells. Tweek looked over at the red head who was searching through the books on animal cells, his green hat had slipped to reveal a single red curl.

Tweek twitched and looked down at the piece of paper. He gasped at the screen name the elegant scrawl spelt out. _Readncurly_.

**-**

'_Oh God_,' Twitch thought to himself as he booted up his computer. '_Kyle is Readncurly_. _Kyle **is** Readncurly_.'

He shook uncontrollably, how could he have missed something like that? He couldn't think about how much he had told _Readncurly_ in full confidence, not expecting someone he thought was on the other side of the country to turn up in his own town attending the same school. He breathed in deeply then signed into Messenger.

**Readncurly: **Hey Spasm!

**BlondeSpasm: **Hey Readncurly? R U

**Readncurly:** Not bad, yourself?

**BlondeSpasm:** Not bad either…

**BlondeSpasm:** I Need to tell you something…

**Readncurly**: Okay, shoot.

**BlondeSpasm:** Kyle, it's me Tweek.

**Readncurly**: Tweek?

**BlondeSpasm: **Yeah.

**Readncurly:** This is going to sound weird, but I kind of think I already knew.

**BlondeSpasm:** You knew?

**Readncurly:** Sort of…

**BlondeSpasm:** So you weren't going to tell me? Let me guess, you just wanted me to spill my secrets to you and tell your friends all about them?

**Readncurly**: No! I was going to tell you, I only figured it out when we were talking about me.

**Blonde Spasm:** I have to go.

**-**

He logged out of the conversation before Kyle could say anything more. He waited a few minutes then breathed in and out deeply, his body was shaking. He looked at his computer and glared, it was all the stupid machines fault. He shut it down and walked over to his bed, collapsing on top of it.

"Why," He said into his pillow.

He knew Kyle wasn't trying to do anything wrong, that he was a good person. How could he not be? Perfect grades, perfect smile, perfect looks. He was perfect, and Tweek was a raging mass of hormones that wrote porn for fun.

'_I would kill for a cup of coffee right now,_' He closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply. '_A nice rich cup of black coffee_.' As if on cue, his door creaked open and the smell of coffee hit him. '_Mmm… Coffee…_'

"Tweek?" A familiar voice asked, sitting down beside him. "I bought you coffee."

"Thanks," Tweek said, grabbing the cup off the other boy and guzzling it down. "I needed that."

"I'm so sorry Tweek," Kyle said, shaking his head. "I came as fast as I could, I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know," Tweek said, smiling slightly. "I just panicked."

"I really like you Tweek," Kyle said, looking at the blonde boy. "I want you to know that."

"I like you to Kyle," Tweek replied, smiling.

"No," Kyle said, gently grabbing Tweek's face. "I _really_ like you."

Tweek closed his eyes as Kyle came forward and claimed Tweek's mouth with his own. Kyle's kiss was hot and dominating, like this kisses that Tweek loved to write about. Slowly, he brought his hands up and let them tangle in the mass of red curls Kyle had hidden under his green hat. And after they broke apart, Tweek smiled at the red head.

"So _Readncurly_," He began, liking his lips. "At _last_ we meet."

"Yes," Kyle purred back. "Do you want to enact some of our favourite stories?"

"You be Samuel," Tweek said, smiling. "And I'll be Ryan."

As their mouths connected in a second kiss, Tweek smiled. He was definitely looking forward to the next fanfiction he wrote.

* * *

Cheesy? Yes! Predictable? Of course! But I like it anyway.

Thank you for reading this fic, and here are where I got the reviews from.

_Starlight – Me-Ladie – Review by Takeflight_

_Weight of My Love – Bagatelle – Review by Kdawg_

_Nighttime Desire – Twitchablewiz – Review by Azu Luna_

_You've Got Spam – Fermata – Review by Lilchicky004_

_I Go Back – VCorrigan – Review By Soon To Be World Dominater_

_While You Were Out – californianwhohatescalifornia – poposluts A.K.A. Lil and Lis_

_Psychic BS – BratChild2 – Review by forgottenfayth_

_Give Me A Chance – Lifelike – Review by FreakEgg_

_Parable of a Boy Named Gregory – Oyaji291 – Review by KyleBroflovskiFan_

_Deep Within – Indiana Beach Bum – Review by totalmisanthrope_

_Flexibus – Fuzzle-foot – Review by Me-Ladie_

I would like to say that I would have Quindarka, but her story wasn't working.

I wasn't meaning to be insulting by the reviews, so I am sorrty if you felt offended. So I added myself onto the list. I am a horrible reviewer.

Oh and all those fics are recommended reads. All ones I have enjoyed.  SO if you haven't read any, go out and read them!

Notice the lack of Kyle/Christophe? Heh! I thought they needed a break from one another.

Love you all! Merry Christmas, Chanukah, Yule, Kawanza and any other holiday I have forgotten.

Maggie

12:20


End file.
